Bjorn Alvarez
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "It's not fun anymore! Nazi Mitch was all I had - I just wanted to piss him off! That's all I needed and that's why I joined The Clan in the first place! I wanna enjoy my life - gimme the dang device so I can enjoy it again!" :::: - Bjorn to Banny Passerini, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption 'Bjorn Alvarez '''was a recurring character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as an antihero and a member of the U.B.N.V.A. and The Clan. He is portrayed by Dakota Markle. For some time, Bjorn worked and resided in Portugal, where Bread Nelson tasked him with hunting John Bacchus. When the two confronted one another, Bacchus sought a portal to the Conundrum Dimension, which Bjorn possessed. After fighting several times, Bacchus convinced Bjorn to betray Nazi Mitch and join forces with him; Bjorn eventually agreed to Bacchus's pleas, mainly because wasn't fond of Mitch, either. When Bacchus went mad and formed a rogue team, Bjorn remained a loyal ally and fought against The Clan on numerous occassions. After The Crumbs fell into the hands of Nazi Mitch, Bjorn left Bacchus, having lost faith in him. After Mitch was killed, Bjorn united with The Clan before the team was disbanded by Jumpa. Despite his redemption, and displeased with his new lifestyle, Bjorn secretly allied with The Paleman. A year later, he went to Portugal with Vin and Banny, where they met with arms dealer Kosta Brando. During the meeting, Bjorn killed Kosta, and later fought and brutally murdered Banny. Moments later, Vin attacked Bjorn, and killed him with his own sword. History At some point, Bjorn Alvarez became affiliated with the U.B.N.V.A., and carried out various missions for them. Kaine West: No Salvation (2010 events) : ''Bjorn does not appear in this film; he is only pictured. After Rodney Nelson and Valery Bartisto betray Kaine West, the two launch a campaign to wipe out unneeded members of the U.B.N.V.A. Valery looks at a chart depicting who they plan to "manipulate and eliminate". Bjorn is pictured on the chart, which says he will be "manipulated". The Conundrum Dimension Bjorn Alvarez came in possession of a portal capable of accessing the Conundrum Dimension, an alternate realm where Nazi Mitch imprisoned Colonel Crunch, Corporal Crunch and Biscuit Savage in the second film. While living in Portugal, Bjorn calls Bread Nelson, telling him he's going after Bacchus, and he then calls Nazi Mitch, telling him he has the portal to the Conundrum Dimension. Bjorn confronts Bacchus in the jungle, with Bacchus demanding that Bjorn hand over the portal. Bjorn tries tempting Bacchus with one of the infectious Fake Crumbs, but Bacchus avoids the hazardous object. Shortly after, a fight breaks out, with Bjorn winning and escaping with the portal. Bacchus pursues Bjorn and the two continue their fight in a neighborhood. Bjorn strikes down Bacchus and tries trapping him in the Conundrum Dimension, but Bacchus knocks the portal from Bjorn's hands. Bacchus reasons with Bjorn, telling him that he's only a pawn of Nazi Mitch, and he asks Bjorn to ally with him. Bjorn eventually agrees, and the two walk down the street together. While doing so, Bacchus asks Bjorn how to get someone out of the dimension, and Bjorn says that he hasn't figured that out yet - leaving Bacchus astonished. Between Films The portal ultimately allows Colonel Crunch, Corporal Crunch and Biscuit Savage to be freed in-between films. In the meantime, Bjorn remains an ally of Bacchus, who grows mad in his quest to claim The Crumbs. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Captain Jumpa launches a raid on the U.B.N.V.A. to retrieve The Crumbs. However, Bacchus sends in Bjorn to ruin their operation. Bjorn fights with Flynt Coal, Vin Diesel and Kick, all of whom he defeats, before battling Jumpa. Their fight ends when Bjorn activates the headquarters' emergency alarm - forcing The Clan to retreat from the building. Bjorn escapes, and meets up with Bacchus later on after Bacchus forms his own team. Bacchus' new team, the Bacchus Brotherhood, confronts Vin and Kick at Kerr Park in an effort to take The Crumbs from them. Bacchus is joined by Bjorn, Big Beard and Reginald Wellington. During the confrontation, Rasputin arrives with Flynt, who is possessed by a parasitic alien known as Tea-Eee. Flynt attacks Kick and takes The Crumbs, prompting both The Clan and the Brotherhood to go after him. Bjorn fights Flynt on his own at one point, distracting him for a while before ultimately being struck down. Not long after, Flynt fights Bacchus and takes the spear from him before running off. By this point, Bacchus' Brotherhood has dissolved, as his allies have lost faith in him - including Bjorn. Bjorn is not present for the final battle with Nazi Mitch, but he does meet with The Clan after the fight, to discuss what should become of the organization now that The Crumbs is gone. Despite everyone agreeing that they should stay together, Jumpa chooses to disband the group. Between Films At some point after The Clan's dissolution, Bjorn became displeased with his new lifestyle. As a result, he began a secret alliance with The Paleman, as he sought to wreak havoc once more. Paleman pulled Bjorn further into the U.B.N.V.A. and instructed him to betray his allies, all while they search for a device made by The Creator. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption When Vin traveled to Portugal to speak with Kosta Brando about recent events, he was joined by Bjorn and Banny Passerini. Upon their arrival in Kosta's pawnshop, Vin starts talking with him about recent incidents; as he does so, Bjorn looms in the background and says nothing - he eyes a rifle sitting against a support beam. After Vin calls Flynt and learns they claimed the device, Bjorn takes the rifle and turns on the group. He fatally shoots Kosta before subduing Vin and leaving the pawnshop. Bjorn then texts The Paleman and tells him to check The Clan's headquarters for the device. As Bjorn heads off to reunite with Paleman, Banny pursues and fights him in a nearby field. Bjorn manages to overwhelm Banny, and brutally stabs him several times with his sword. After Bjorn murders Banny, Vin arrives and attacks him, swiftly taking Bjorn down. Bjorn tries talking his way out of the situation, as Vin denies the deal and stabs Bjorn through the chest - killing him instantly. Despite his death, Bjorn's actions allowed Paleman and Quinn Diesel to claim the device. In addition, Kaine West later claimed Bjorn's sword and strapped it to his chest. Kaine West: No Salvation (2018 events) : Bjorn does not appear in this film; he is only mentioned. After Kaine awakens at Kosta's Pawn Shop, he finds Kosta, and is surprised that he's still alive given that Bjorn shot him. Kosta remarks that "his friend" was a good shot, but narrowly missed his heart. Trivia *It's possible Bjorn was somehow immune to the corruptive effects of the Fake Crumbs. In The Conundrum Dimension, he held onto them for long periods of time, and in Bread's Crumbs 4, he directly inhales one. Other characters often collapse soon after holding the fake relic. *Though many LordStarscream100 characters have found redemption and gone from being antagonists to protagonists, such as Biscuit Savage, Bjorn is the only character who went from being an antagonist to a protagonist, and then becoming an antagonist again. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Protagonists Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:The Clan Category:The Bacchus Brotherhood Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Traitors